Infiel
by MaliciadoUrden
Summary: Me engañaste una vez. Fue culpa tuya. La segunda vez será culpa mía” completo.NaruXSasu.m/m yaoi.lenguaje algo vulgar.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto NO me pertenece, para nada, solo del señor Kishimoto. Un fic es solo una idea escrita que pasa de mi mente calenturienta al ordenador_.

**A/N: **Hola, advertir que el lenguaje es un poco más vulgar que en mis otros fics, no mucho pero si un poco, y que esta es la primera parte, completa, de dos donde la segunda será del punto de vista de Naruto. Espero que les guste.

Ah si! Un poco de SuigetsuXSasuke, pero muy poco, es NaruXSasu.

**Infiel.**

Confiar. La confianza perdida es difícil de recuperar, porque crece con la misma rapidez que un árbol. Confianza, es el sentimiento de poder creer a una persona incluso cuando sabemos que mentiríamos en su lugar. Las infidelidades se perdonan, pero no se olvidan jamás. O tal vez sí y todas las frases hechas solo den un mínimo de sentimiento al verdadero dolor de sentirse traicionado por aquel que menos lo esperas.

Es tan frágil la confianza que entregar el corazón se convierte en una cruzada más peligrosa que aquellas que se libraron milenios atrás. Alguien sabio dijo una vez: "Me engañaste una vez. Fue culpa tuya. La segunda vez será culpa mía"

**(…)**

Sasuke tiene una rutina agradable. Su jornada empieza a las ocho en punto y como cada día sale temprano de casa, se dirige a la oficina donde trabaja como jefe de toda la compañía que heredó de sus padres y se dispone a pasar el día sin mayores incidentes.

Su secretaria siempre se encarga de que no le falte nada y su asistente personal atiende cada uno de sus caprichos incluso antes de que Sasuke pueda expresarlos en voz alta.

Cuando la mañana ya está avanzada, Sasuke, se reúne con quienquiera que tenga planificado y el tiempo se le pasa de un encuentro a otro hasta aproximadamente la hora de almuerzo. Cuando dan las 13:00 de la tarde, Sasuke sale de la oficina y se dispone a disfrutar de sus dos horas y media de descanso.

Se relaja en el apartamento adyacente a su agencia donde nadie, _nadie en absoluto_ puede molestarle bajo ningún concepto. Ni tan siquiera su hermano si diera la enorme y poco probable casualidad de que pasase a verlo.

Estas dos horas y algo, Sasuke se la pasa generalmente de cara al ventanal que tiene delante, o de cara a su escritorio o si tiene suerte con la cara simplemente entre los cojines que cubren la cama que hay en el anexo. Todo esto mientras su asistente personal se lo folla con todo el cuidado que pondría en hacerlo a una puta barata y sinceramente, Sasuke, gime mejor que algunas de ellas, incluso más alto. Pero las paredes son a prueba de sonido, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Lo único que le importa a Sasuke es el placer inadulterado que obtiene de estos encuentros. La brusquedad de Suigetsu, las palabras sucias que murmura en su oído, la forma en que lo obliga a someterse bajo sus manos, poniéndolo literalmente en cuatro si es su día de suerte. La forma en que lo obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos cuando lo hacen en el baño, delante del espejo que cubre tres de las paredes, y lo mejor la forma en que Suigetsu más que besarlo parece que esté violando su boca con su lengua, sin refinamiento, sin ternura, todo rápido, duro sin pensar en nada.

Si, definitivamente Sasuke adora estas dos horas de desenfreno y libertad.

Luego a las tres y media exactas, Sasuke regresa a su oficina tras haberse duchado y cambiado de traje como cada tarde y Sakura, su secretaria, se encarga de entregarle el resto del horario para lo que queda de día.

Suigetsu recoge todas las cosas, ordena su oficina, hace un par de comentarios bien escogidos para molestarlo y se marcha a recoger cualquier encargo de su jefe por la ciudad, ya sean papeles o corbatas nuevas, como cualquier asistente. De hecho es más eficiente que la mayoría.

A las ocho en punto cierra el edificio y por tanto no hay nadie cuando a las nueve menos cuarto Sasuke baja al aparcamiento y sube a su coche, que si a alguien le interesa es exorbitantemente caro y Sasuke lo mima como a una mascota muy querida.

Se despide del guarda de seguridad, y se dirige al centro. Para en su restaurante favorito, recoge la cena para llevar y entonces tras un largo día se dirige nuevamente a casa. Al fin!

**(…)**

Con un suspiro de alivio Sasuke abre la puerta del condominio y deja sus cosas en la entrada. Sin encender las luces se dirige a la cocina y deja la cena preparada en platos separados antes de tirar los plásticos donde las pone el restaurante. Lo coloca todo con cuidado y sale para dirigirse al baño.

Pone a llenar la bañera y mientras se desnuda, dejándolo todo cuidadosamente doblado en el respaldo de una silla. Cuando regresa al baño mira la hora, son las nueve y media. Tiene unos diez minutos de espera aún, así que entra en el agua caliente y se relaja mientras escucha el suave tic tac del reloj en la repisa del cuarto.

Exactamente quince minutos más tarde la puerta de entrada se abre y Sasuke sonríe levemente cuando le llegan los sonidos apagados de una maldición en voz baja.

Con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke ve a Naruto dejar su portafolio justo al lado del suyo, solo que tirado en el suelo y no apoyado cuidadosamente contra la pared. Lo ve dejar los zapatos de cualquier manera y maldecir de nuevo por la oscuridad. Luego siente las suaves pisadas sobre el parquet y espera porque sabe que de un momento a otro unos labios vendrán a saludar los suyos. Y sí, los labios de Naruto se cierran sobre los suyos suavemente en un beso de bienvenida. Un beso que dice, me alegro de verte otra vez, estoy cansado y te extrañé, todo unido en un simple roce de labios.

Cuando abre los ojos, Naruto ya no está pero sabe que no tardará, solo está dejando su ropa tirada por todo el suelo y buscando una toalla.

Un cuerpo de desliza tras el suyo y Sasuke hace sitio para que los dos estén cómodos en la bañera. Naruto lo besa de nuevo, esta vez en el cuello, en los hombros, le muerde suavemente una oreja y sopla juguetón en ella. Sasuke se retuerce y se gira hasta que se sienta a horcajadas sobre el rubio para besarlo y se encuentra con sus ojos, tan azules como el cobalto, vivos, llenos de risas, llenos de ternura… Los ojos de Suigetsu siempre están llenos de burla y pasión, grises como una nube de tormenta.

Sasuke sacude la cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos y se inclina para besar a Naruto mientras se cuentan lo que hicieron en el día y se limpian con suaves masajes y manos traviesas.

Cuando salen, Sasuke, sirve la cena y al acabar los dos limpian los platos y recogen la cocina. Ha sido un día perfecto en opinión de Sasuke, solo queda hacer la cama y si Naruto está de humor, tal vez algo más.

**(…)**

En el dormitorio ya Naruto está acostado cuando él entra del lavabo y apaga la luz. Al meterse bajo las mantas sin embargo, se da cuenta de que él es el único que está vestido, Naruto está sobre él en un instante besándolo con insistencia y Sasuke se deja hacer. Porque Naruto está de ánimos para hacerle el amor. Oh si! Sasuke sabe que eso suena pretencioso y romántico, pero en los cuatro años que llevan juntos eso es lo que ha hecho Naruto con él. Naruto simplemente le hace el amor. Se toma su tiempo recorriendo su cuerpo, porque todo vale la pena según sus palabras. Naruto besa su cuello pero también sus rodillas, sus labios pero también sus codos, todo, absolutamente todo es de importancia para él. Suigetsu solo lo besa en los labios si es para morderlos y hacerlos sangrar.

Naruto lo toca con una seguridad propia de un conocedor experto en la materia. Sabe donde está cada una de sus zonas erógenas y las explota sin piedad, con pasión. Lo hace retorcerse de placer entre sus manos. Arquear la espalda y abrir más aún las piernas para acomodarlo entre ellas. Naruto adora sus piernas, le murmura al oído que es como seda cuando se abrazan a su cintura. Suigetsu le ha dicho en ocasiones que sus piernas se verían bien con botas altas y medias de punto. Así parecería más la puta que lleva oculta dentro.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y lucha por ahogar esa voz en su cabeza y se entrega a la sensación de Naruto lamiendo y besando sobre su glande. Saboreándolo como si fuese lo más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra, entusiasmado y haciendo sonidos de puro deleite. Es increíble lo que puede hacer con la lengua, Sasuke se corre con un gemido y Naruto lo deja, a fin de cuentas él se complace en darle placer.

Con Suigetsu nunca puede correrse hasta que no se lo ordena, más que nada porque la mano alrededor de su erección suele impedírselo.

Sasuke se muerde la mano para ahogar un gemido de frustración porque no puede detener sus comparaciones mentales. Naruto lo malinterpreta y le sonríe con paciencia mientras lo besa ligeramente y se levanta un poco para sacar el lubricante de detrás de la almohada. No tiene sentido ponerlo más lejos, se usa con frecuencia.

La única luz de la habitación es la que entra por la ventana abierta. Siempre es así, Sasuke ha notado que aunque a Naruto no le importe hacerlo de día prefiere que de noche no haya mucha luz. No es que a él no le convenga, a veces su piel tan pálida es una maldición. En más de una ocasión Suigetsu ha dejado una marca en algún lugar poco halagüeño y Sasuke ha rogado porque Naruto no se fije o deje una en su lugar. Naruto nunca ha comentado nada, pero tal vez solo sea por la falta de luz.

**(…)**

Hoy Suigetsu se ha pasado de listo, ha sorprendido a Sasuke con uno de sus "juguetes" nuevos y no ha parado de insistir hasta que el moreno se ha rendido y lo ha dejado probarlo. Por suerte no era nada anormalmente grande como el vibrador de la semana pasada que lo dejó incomodo unos cuantos días, esta vez fue un simple estimulador prostático pero está seguro de que la glándula está inflamada todavía. Suigetsu es un maldito sádico a veces.

Efectivamente. Ha bastado que Naruto lo tocase en el lugar exacto con sus dedos para que Sasuke dejase escapar un grito y prácticamente se sentase en la cama. Sorprendido, Naruto retira la mano y se queda mirando a Sasuke por unos instantes sin decir nada mientras el moreno jadea y se cubre los ojos con un brazo, obligándose a calmar su respiración y decirle que continúe. Está bien, le asegura, solo se sorprendió de que fuera tan rápido. Naruto lo está mirando con una expresión que Sasuke no sabe como descifrar y cuando se inclina para besarlo sus ojos azules están abiertos, pero a la vez cerrados a los suyos, como una pesada cortina añil que cubre sus pensamientos.

Naruto no lo prepara más, simplemente ajusta sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y lo penetra sin más. Sasuke se queda sin aliento por unos instantes, sus uñas aferradas a la espalda acaramelada, su cuerpo arqueado y tenso. Naruto no es ni de lejos pequeño y ¡joder! ¡Eso ha dolido!

Pero Naruto no se para ni deja que se acomode, simplemente sigue. Mirándolo a los ojos, con una mano apoyada junto a su cabeza en la almohada y la otra cerrada alrededor de su cadera. Sasuke quiere apartar la mirada pero esos ojos lo tienen atrapado, preso de su intensidad. Naruto se mueve lentamente pero llegando profundo, cada salida lo deja sin aire y cada entrada lo fuerza a gemir cuando su próstata es estimulada una y otra vez. No piensa en respirar por la nariz, simplemente jadea con los labios entreabiertos, aferrado a su amante mientras su cuerpo es abusado con pasión. Se curva hacia arriba y busca los labios de Naruto con los suyos, pero Naruto lo empuja contra la cama y aguanta sus dos manos en una de las suyas mientras aumenta el ritmo y Sasuke se siente confuso y delirante. Naruto nunca es tan… vigoroso, tan enérgico, tan violento.

Se siente flotar cerca del final, ya casi, el ritmo se les pierde a los dos. Naruto lo está hundiendo en la cama prácticamente y Sasuke se sobresalta cuando algo húmedo cae sobre su rostro. Sudor, piensa, pero mira hacia arriba y se siente desfallecer cuando incluso con la poca luz reconoce el brillo de las lágrimas en el rostro de Naruto.

Su amante hunde su rostro en su hombro y murmura su nombre al tiempo que Sasuke siente como sus dientes se cierran sobre su cuello y atraviesan la piel. El dolor lo impulsa y se corre con un sollozo y un nombre enredado en sus labios.

Por un instante los dos se quedan muy quietos hasta que Naruto empieza a moverse de nuevo, esta vez sin orden ni concierto hasta que se corre en su interior y Sasuke puede sentir el líquido tibio y pegajoso derramarse por fuera de su conexión cuando Naruto los separa de un tirón brusco.

Naruto se deja caer a su lado respirando con dificultad y Sasuke se gira hacia él, sus manos a punto de rodear su cintura cuando Naruto se levanta del lecho y se dirige al baño. La puerta se cierra tras él y al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke puede escuchar el sonido del agua en la ducha.

Se levanta con cuidado, sin prestar atención al semen que baja por sus piernas y se dirige al lavabo. Extrañado y preocupado. Naruto nunca ha hecho esto, los dos siempre se quedan en la cama a pesar de lo pegajosos que estén.

Cuando entra sus ojos caen de inmediato en la figura de Naruto que puede ver a través de la cortina transparente de la ducha. El rubio tiene la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados mientras el agua cae en cascadas a su alrededor. Sasuke lo llama por su nombre y cuando falla en ganar su atención abre la cortina y entra, solo para encontrarse de repente forzado contra la pared contraria por una de las manos de Naruto alrededor de su cuello, presionando, pero sin fuerza suficiente que no se pueda apartar si no quiere. Naruto lo mira a los ojos y Sasuke se estremece bajo su mirada. Se siente… no sabe bien cómo se siente porque los ojos de Naruto no están llenos de ira como esperaba. Sus ojos de un azul vibrante y límpido están opacos y tristes, tan tristes que Sasuke siente que las rodillas le fallan. Suavemente se desliza hacia abajo, hacia el suelo de mármol y Naruto lo deja ir, lo deja caer y sus ojos están vacíos.

A las dos de la madrugada acaba el día para Sasuke.

**Finale.**


End file.
